Draft:Renee Zawawi
---- | website = | module = }} }} Renee Zawawi (born August 1 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American Beauty Queen, singer, songwriter, music filmmaker signed to her own label "Pop Star Photography". Even though Renee Zawawi was born in the USA, she has managed to leave an international mark. This is because she grew up traveling around the world. Renee Zawawi gained popularity when her original demo songs "Legends EP" became very popular on iTunes, the independent music network, and won several awards while Renee was a college student. During the 2007 -2009 singers signed to major record labels were getting dropped for lack of originality. Their albums at the time didn’t work and their projects were not successful meanwhile Renee Zawawi (an independent artist) was getting major attention. Renee Zawawi first music video "One Time In Italy" is original "the statue comes to Life". A blend of pop and magical realism. Flashy, romantic vignettes; fantasy shots of Renee singing to a mirror and dancing with some sexy beau in big, beautiful chateaux." Reviewer Magazine Renee Zawawi, "American Girl" featuring the "Great Train Robbery Clips" was Nominated as Best International POP Dance Video and the song was added to the Hall of Fame Radio. The song is patriotic, heartfelt and powerful. " Renee Zawawi's voice is smooth and sassy, shaking her hips across series of danceable world beats. A sweet. Sharp example of what dance music can be when it showcases talented vocalist." Online Rock Throughout all the successes and accomplishments, Renee has also dealt with her share of tragedies. For most of her life she searched for her mother, only to finally find her at the funeral. She spent a great deal of time trying to find out about her late mother and even took a trip to Quebec City (where her mother lived) in order to fill in the missing pieces about her mother’s life. During her time in Canada, Renee managed to learn French and expand her horizons socially. Renee Zawawi new single “Mom” reached #1 spot on both the Independent Music Network's charts & the National Radio Hits Charts for weeks. Renee is a unique and accomplished performing artist, having earned dual visual and performing arts college degrees. Her "Mom" music video is fun and powerful at the same time. " Effected by life and death in my family, I learned to express my feeling through art. Death is transformation, and even thought my mom is not here with me, I hope she can hear it." Renee wrote several songs about not only her mother, but also about her father "Papa", "Renee Zawawi Papa is a worthy any rockstar would be proud of. The track brings to mind classic bands like Led Zeppelin, The Doors, Queen." R.W EZine Working a traditional schedule might work for most people, but not for Renee. In the morning time she is busy focusing on her blossoming photography career, during the afternoon time, she naps to recharge the batteries. Then right afterwards she is back on the social scene, socializing with friends and admirers during “Happy Hour,” typically between 5 to 9 pm. She absolutely loves spending time with her fans and friends performing outdoors to (at various venues), be it crashing friend’s wedding and birthday parties. "Bundle of lights bundle of joy" friends describe. Renee Zawawi music fuses a New American Rock with Top 40 Pop Sound to create listening pleasure for her fans. Renee Zawawi dazzled the music industry with her debut her original hit "Happy Hour,” which combines her passion for music and filmography. Renee Zawawi Happy Hour is a cute premise enchanted by Renee Zawawi perky vocals and up beat personality. "Renee Zawawi Pop Anthem Happy Hour, is a summer song we've all been waiting for." - New Music Weekly -- "Renee Zawawi's voice is soothing & comfortable delivering funky songs like Happy Hour while there is a tinge of melancholy in her evocative vocals in Whisky Bar" Robert E. Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American female pop singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American film actresses Category:Country musicians from Pennsylvania Category:Feminist musicians Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:Songwriters from Pennsylvania Category:21st-century American actresses